Sword Art Online is back
by Ladybug Cat Noir
Summary: Everybody almost forgot about Sword Art Online...But Asuna didn't.Her past returned to fight e has only one friend Yamano but can she really trust her...And who is keeping Kirito ?


We all make are good and some make us suffer so much that we regret 's over the whole Sword Art Online is over, the Aincrad doesn't exist anymore and for some reason I feel like I have lost something in that game.I know a lot people say that we lost our 2 years of life but I don't feel that the Sword Art Online I was really happy…I wanted to stay there forever…with Kirito…

Agil : Did you heard about this new game ?

Kirito : huh ?

Agil : It's called "Fight with swords"

Kirito : Sword really ?

Agil : Yes,let me guess you are going to play it.

Kirito : Of course…Do you want to play it Asuna.

Asuna : Yeah,sure.

Cool…Another game to remind me of the Aincrad. I miss something maybe this game will help me to find what.

Asuna : I got the 's start.

In the game

Asuna : Strange…This game looks exactly like sword art there is Kirito ! KIRITO ! OVER HERE.

Kirito : Asuna there you are log out Now.

After that sentence Kirito disappeared.I found the log out button but I didn't press it.I wanted to know more about this.I love Kirito and I know he would be fine,If I just wait a couple seconds.

Game Masters : Welcome back to Sword Art Online or as you call it now Fight with swords. Don't worry log out buttons are still YOU CAN'T LOG OUT…THIS TIME NOBODY WILL DIE . But this game won't have an when you logged in you gave me your IP address…you all will be transport and hide from other people . You will play this game until you DIE . You will be in this game forever isn't that what you want Asuna …

Asuna : Huh ?

Everybody stared at me for one minute . Game Master is gone , and I can tell you that now everybody thinks I put them in this game.

Asuna : I am sorry…but I don't have anything to do with this…

I need to find Kirito …Wait our HOUSE, HE IS PROBABLY THERE!

I teleported there. Because the game restarted the house wasn't mine I couldn't go in. Suddenly a girl appeared. She had One large black ponytail and she wore the knights of the blood bought the house and gave to me as a gift.I thank her and went the living room I saw Kirito.I hugged are you here ? He didn't answer. Then I realized how could he have gone inside if the house wasn't disappeared in a shadow.I walked out of the house and girl with one ponytail came up to me and hugged me.I hugged her back.

Asuna : Who are you ? What's your name ?  
Yamana : Call me Yamano

Asuna : Why are you here ?

Yamano : Let's just say that I care about you.

Asuna : Why ? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO KIRITO

Yamano : One time we were friends, a really close need together to find Kirito and I think he has something to do with this game.

Asuna : How are we going to find him ?

Yamano : That's up to us to find first we need to level you up.

Asuna : what ?

Yamano : Do you want to form a party ?

Asuna : Yes

Yamano : I know a place you can earn a lot of points so you can level up.

Asuna : Okay let's go but how are you level 92

Yamano : I am just a good player

She was player can level up that fast in 2 hours but maybe that place helped is only one way to find out…I need to know more about does she know who is Kirito ?

Yamano : Let's go !

Asuna : Let's go find Kirito ! Can you please tell me more about you.

Yamano : I can! I have 2 sisters and one brother.I come from a really strong and you were friends before…about 10 years don't remember me but I remember are older than me.

Is that enough for now ?

Asuna : Yes…It is but are you sure you knew me ?

Yamano : Your full name is Asuna favourite colour is red.

Asuna : Okay I understand but why do you want to keep you identity a secret if you already know my ?

Yamano : It's complicated

Asuna : Let's get going then.

We walked a lot.I could feel pain in my feet and this is just a night came.

Yamano : We should camp here.

Asuna : I think it's save her too.

Yamano : If we die we need to start again we need to hurry up…Kirito is probably in serious danger.

Asuna : Hold on there Kirito we are coming.

~With Kirito~

Kirito : No Asuna ! Go away from her go as far as you can. No no don't let her smile fool,

don't let her eyes confuse,red lips always lie.

Let me go I need to warn her !

Someone in the shadow : You are no here without your sword say bye to Asuna,Your friend and yourself.

Kirito : Stop now !

~With Asuna~

Asuna : Yamano are you sleeping ?

Yamano : No…I am still awake !

Asuna : Tell me something about the time when we were friends ?

Yamano : Are you sure ?

Asuna : I am sure.

Yamano : I don't how I should start ?

Asuna : You can always sing ~

Yamano : huh ?

Asuna : What ? I love a good song !

Yamano :

Do you recall, not long ago

We would walk on the sidewalk

All we did was care for each other

What will we do when we get old?

Will we walk down the same road?

Will you be there by my side?

Standing strong as the waves roll over


End file.
